


The Roadrunner and the Beast

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Rev Runner, a beautiful and bright young omega roadrunner, takes the place of his father and younger brother as prisoners in a beast's castle. Gradually, the brave Rev will realize that the beast prince is not the evil being that everyone believes he is and really has a big heart.
Relationships: Tech E Coyote/Rev Runner
Kudos: 9





	The Roadrunner and the Beast

Once upon a time there were two beloved rulers, they were a couple of coyotes who shone for their kindness and justice. One day this beloved couple had their first child, a healthy and strong alpha, even though both parents were beta their son was born alpha. The kings gave all the love in the world to their son, who as he grew up showed more and more interest in science. The prince preferred to be locked in his laboratory than to socialize with people other than his parents or some young employees, this worried his parents but in the end they thought "This will change when he grows up" ... it hurts that it only got worse ...

When Prince Coyote was almost 11 years old his parents died because of an accident one afternoon they were leaving for a gala in a distant kingdom which was five days away, a gala to which his son had refused to go as he considered that as "an unnecessary interaction, without utility or meaning."

That tragic fact caused the prince's heart to close more and more, letting him pass inside his laboratory or his room without interacting with anyone other than 4 servants who were around his age, and only interacting with them if strictly necessary, whether they took dinner or that he needed some piece or component for his projects.

By the time the alpha prince was 11, he had already become someone cold, arrogant, cruel, somewhat self-centered, calculating and unkind. The icy day he turned 11, an old woman appreciated at the castle doors. Her main butler was opened the door along with the bouteiller, they asked her what she needed and she asked about the castle owner. Both called the alpha who was currently in the middle of an experiment, getting angry to be interrupted went to see the old woman requesting his presence. When the old woman arrived, she asked him from the heart if she gave him shelter from the harsh winter in exchange for a rose as a symbol of gratitude, a gift from the heart that is the only thing that matters ... the coyote just laughed at it saying that "that was something idiotic and that the only thing that matters in life in knowledge is not worldly and useless sittings. " The old woman replied "the heart like love has magic, magic that I doubt your science has", the prince laughed again in the woman's face telling him that "magic was an excuse used by the ignorant to explain what they couldn't because they didn't have a brain "and after that he vehemently closed the door. What nobody expected was that the old woman appeared inside the castle and that, in front of all those present, she became a beautiful sorceress leaving the skeptical alpha of what she had just seen, what happened happened was scientifically impossible? The sorceress spoke with a beautiful but furious voice "I see that in your heart there is nothing of love, if that does not change you will become the beast that you are inside ...", magically the coyote became a great and horrendous beast , his servitude became everyday objects and the surroundings of the castle were submerged in a dark, scary forest with an eternal winter in it. The sorceress before disappearing said "Your intelligence will not be able to dissolve this spell, only love will. You have until you turn 21 to learn to love and find someone who loved you for who you are. Take the rose you refused to receive as a reminder, this rose will lose petals as time runs out, finally have a magic mirror as the only contact with the outside world. "

As the years went by, the prince tried and tried to find a logical solution to his problem through science, but in the end he fell into despair and lost all hope of finding a scientific explanation much less a cure as the rose begins to wilt. If what the sorceress had said was true, he not only had to learn to love, something he had never done, but he had to find someone to love him. Something impossible since I knew it was illogical. Because who can love a beast?

(...)

In a town near the castle there was a cozy cabin lived a family of roadrunners. The Runner family was composed of Ralph the father, an alpha merchant inventor; Harriet the mother, an omega housewife; Rip the youngest son, a 14-year-old young alpha who used to work with his father; Finally Rev the eldest son of 17 years, a beautiful and intelligent omega.

It was a lovely morning when Rev decided to go to town because of the things his mother was missing and passing through the library for a book. Rev was a rather peculiar omega, he was kind, intelligent, charismatic, brave, friendly, imaginative, adventurous, polite, helpful, creative, a lover of reading, great and fast talkative (of course this was something familiar) and he was quite independent, some of the things that were frowned upon in both human and anthropomorphic women betas and omegas. This caused the whole town to be believed by someone "crazy, strange and dreamy", which they thought was a waste for someone so beautiful, because yes, Rev Runner was beautiful: Bright feathers of blue and violet colors; a long and sensual neck; a beak with small spots like freckles; somewhat feminine and curvilinear body (main characteristic of omegas); green eyes with a hint of blue, as bright as the starry sky; he used to wear pretty feminine clothes like the outfit he was wearing now: white shirt, red jumper dress over it, white apron and low black shoes; and as if that were not enough, he was the only male omega in the town and one of the few in the world.

The roadrunner changed course to the library after having bought the provisions for his mother, while walking he felt the eyes of several human and anthropomorphic alphas and betas and the whispering of the human and anthropomorphic, but he turned a deaf ear to the Once I entered the library. The omega was received by the librarian, Pinkster Pig, a fat and short beta pig, as kind as stuttering and shy.

-He He Hello Rev-Says Pinkster to see the roadrunner -Ho ho how is the only boo booo bookworm here? -

-Hello Pinkster, I've been excellent, helping Pa and Rip with their new invention and Ma with the house- Rev says quickly as he returns the book he had taken before -And you? How are you? -

-I've bee bee been very well, by the way tha tha thanks for the help of the other day, you are ve ve very kind-

-I'm glad for you and it was nothing you know I like to help Do you have any new books? -

-Haha, non no not since yesterday-

-Then I'll take ...- The roadrunner says as he quickly walks the shelves and then takes one of the books-Be-

The little pig sees the book - I I Is it? But you've already taken it 3 times-

-I can't help it -said the roadrunner with a face in love-Duels, magic spells, the prince-

-If you li li like it so much, it it it's yours-

-But Pinkster ...-

-I in in insist, you deserve it for he he helping me so much and for being the only one who really lo lo loves to read here-

-Thanks-Rev says to hug his friend -I have to go, see you later-

-Good good Goodbye friend-

When Rev left the library he sees several men watching him from top to bottom but he prefers to read while walking through the village towards his home, what he did not know was that he was observed by someone with other intentions.

-Look at him Sam-Says a human with a strong and muscular appearance-The omega that will be lucky to be mine-

-The oldest son of the crazy Runner? -Said a human of robust appearance, short and with a big moustache-But he is as strange as his brother or his father's madman, the only good thing about that family is Runner's wife! God that is a woman! -

This duo were the two soldiers who, after finishing their work, returned to their town as impeccable heroes, Deuce Sword, the most admired man in town for his fighting skills, marksmanship, hunting, strength and good looks; And Ophiuchus Sam his assistant, an old gunman who was Sword's friend and henchman.

-Yes but he is the best omega-

-Yes but ...-

-I don't deserve the best?! - In response Sam just nods, Deuce just smiles and starts walking towards the roadrunner, being followed by his partner-From the moment I saw him, I knew it must be mine-

Deuce walks through the crowd, crashing into anyone in order to reach his goal, Rev walked quickly but carefully while reading his book. This chase lasted a bit until the hunter managed to "catch" his target, getting in his way.

-Hello Rev-Says Sword getting in the way of Rev-What makes omega so beautiful today? -

-Hello General Deuce -Rev says with an awkward smile on his face -I just read a little ...-

The soldier takes the book from the feathered hands of the omega and begins to see it -You know I read too-

Rev raises an eyebrow-Really? Did you read a science book? Romance? Classical poetry? Or at least one WITHOUT pictures? -

-Well ... no but I have SEVERAL hunting trophies- says the human taking the roadrunner by the shoulder -Would you like to go to the tavern to see them? You can sit with me in my leather chair-Three humans sigh in love as they think about the opportunity to date such a handsome man.

Rev pulled his arm from her shoulders-No thanks ...- Quickly take your book -... Oh listen! Do you hear that I think Ma is calling me. Goodbye! "After that, she runs home.

-That roadrunner is crazy-says Black.

-He is mindless-Mallory says.

-The General is so handsome- Vane says so that then the three humans sigh in love.

Sam approaches Deuce-Are you going to give up catching that bird? -

-Never, the best prey is the one that is difficult to capture. I better try plan B Sam the ring! -

(...)

When Rev reached the gate of his house he slowed down, opened the gate, the door of his house and walked to the kitchen where his mother was cooking.

-Hi Ma-Say Rev while kissing her mother's cheek-I brought you everything you asked for-

-Thanks Revy-Harriet said fondly to his son -Your father and your brother are in the workshop fixed his utensil-

-Are you sure, don't you need help? -

-It's almost over, you better go by and tell them that lunch is almost there-

Rev nodded and ran to the basement, there was his father's little workshop. Since Rev had a memory he liked to go there, his father always encouraged him to build things with him and with Rip. Ralph and Rip were adjusting a nut, so concentrated that no one had noticed the third roadrunner.

-Hi Pa, hello Rip-Say Rev, scaring his father and his brother a little.

-What's there? -Rip says slowly.

-Hello my son! -Ralph says quickly and lively -Could you pass me the wrench number ...- Ralph did not finish talking because Rev had already left the tool in his hand -... Yes, it was this Sweet Meep Meep! You're so smart son! -

Rev made a small smile but then frowned a little and asked the major alpha-Pa. Am I strange? -

-Hahaha, a strange Runner?Who told you that madness? -

-Were the town guys right? -Ask the younger alpha to his brother-Those always talk about us-

-Yes, they were-Rev sighs-I heard them saying that I am strange to read, just because I am omega. Besides that I am in "age to marry" and that "time passes by" I am 17 or even 90 years old! Which is silly because someone in their 90s also has the right to marry-

-Don't worry son, the town has a small mentality and fear of the different- Ralph says to then go to hug his eldest son-Everything will be fine Rev, now What do you think about helping your old father and your young brother to finish this? -

Rev smiled and nodded energetically and then got to work, after a few minutes the wood cutter was running at a thousand per hour. Ralph and Rev celebrated energetically and Rip only made a small smile (although that in Rip was like jumping up on the bed for Rev).

-Sweet Meep Meep! -Ralph shouted with joy - Now to take this baby to the inventors fair! One more point for the Runner family! -

At that time Harriet called to eat, the three roadrunners left the wood cutter and went to lunch.

(...)

After lunch the entire Runner family was in the yard of their home. Ralph and Rip had uploaded their invention to a horse-drawn carriage, although they would run faster, they could not run carrying such a heavy device. They would both go on the trip since Rev would stay with Harriet to do housework, Rev didn't care about this since he liked to help his mother.

-Bye my little man-Mrs. Runner says kissing her son's cheeks while hugging him tightly - I'm going to miss you so much my baby, never forget that I love you, don't talk to strangers, obey your father and don't look too much at women who are still a baby -

-Mom, you embarrass me! -Rip says with his red cheeks -I'm not a baby! -

-You will always be my baby -After that she quickly went to her husband's side -Bye my love -Harriet says kissing her husband's numerous kisses on the cheeks and on the lips-Be careful. That forest is always incredibly cold, I would even say that it is enchanted with some eternal winter spell. It is also full of wild creatures like hungry wolves-

-Discount dear -Raph says with a big smile-We will return safe and sound with new spices that I will buy for you, nutmeg, cinnamon, pepper, paprika ...-

-Clove?-

-Of course honey, I know how much you like to make pumpkin candy-After that he kisses his wife-And don't forget that Runner alphas have always been known as the bravest, brave and fastest roadrunners in the world. And I don't care so much about the wolves as the- "Oh no, here it goes again" thought the Runner brothers at the same time knowing what their father-Coyotes would say, they are the bloodthirsty beasts-

Rev rolled his eyes and then hugged Rip-Goodbye little brother, take care and show everyone what the Runners are made of-

\- Sure Rev-Dice Rip while the hug corresponds - Take care of Ma-

Rip climbs into the car while Rev was heading to his father to hug him-Bye Pa, I will miss you a lot, I will keep the workshop free of dust-

-Do you know that you can build something we're not in? -Rev smiled -You've always been good at everything you do Rev and I know you're a great inventor-Ralph prepares to get in the car -Are you okay staying here, could you to come with us. Since the beginning you have been working with us, in fact it was your design-

-I'm fine Pa, I like to stay to cook with Ma and do the tasks of the farm-Rev sighs-Besides, who would listen to an omega inventor? Sure and they would laugh in my face and then send me to take care not to burn the cakes-

Ralph already up the car, sees his sad son and smiles to cheer him up - Do you want me to bring you something? -

Rev smiles and stays thinking -A rose-

-A rose?Only that?-

Rev nods-Yes, the last book of poetry I read mentions them with such passion and love that I would like one-

-Okay, if my son wants a rose, he will have a rose-Says Mr. Runner already starting the trip -See you tomorrow night! -

Harriet and Rev said goodbye by moving their hands as they watched the car grow smaller and smaller in the distance. When the car disappeared after a hill, Harriet and Rev went inside the house to clean.

(...)

After a few minutes Ralph and Rip had entered the cold and dark forest, their only source of light was a small lantern. Ralph was driving while Rip looked at the map.

-Pa this can't be the way-

-So nonsense son, this must be a shortcut-  
The howl of a wolf rang through the forest - Where did this horse bring us? -

-Better go back to where the road was divided and take the one on the right- "Like me and the horse we told you before" Rip thought, sometimes his father could be so stubborn.

-You're right Rip, come on ...-

In that appeared wolves freaking the horse, in the process pulling the two roadrunners of the car. Luckily for both the wolves followed the horse that rode in the direction of return, the bad thing is that it left the alphas to their fate in the forest.

-Are you all right son? -

-Yes Pa and you? -

-Yes, what luck of ours the wolves left-Some grunts were heard and followed by this the heads of 3 wolves peeked-Me and my mouth-

Both roadrunners began to run at full speed managing to lose the wolves but in turn losing themselves even more in the great and dense forest until they collided with a large rusty gate and between open.

-I don't think it's a good idea Pa-Says Rip when he sees his father open the gate -It could be dangerous-

-Me neither son but the only option-says Ralph crossing with his son-Nothing can be worse than wolves ... except coyotes, never forget-

The lesser roadrunner noticed something in the gate-Look Pa, the top of the gate is covered with a rose vine.

The older roadrunner saw what his son was saying and stretched out to take one-Your brother asked me for a rose-After taking it, I keep it in the pocket of his pants-Well we better close this gate before more wolves appear and ask for help to the owner of this-

Both closed the fence again and turned to see the place where they had entered, their surprise was epic when they found a great castle that looked as or even more frightening, gloomy and bleak than the forest itself. They sneaked up to the castle door and knocked, the door opened by itself causing both to see each other but still entered the castle, which was as dreary inside as outside.

-Hi, I'm Ralph Runner and this is my son Rip-says Ralph with confidence-Our horse left us stranded after an attack of wolves and we wondered if it would help us-

-We don't want to bother but we really need shelter-Rip says covering himself with the cape by the cold.

What neither roadrunner knew was that they were being watched by a chimney clock and a candlestick. The candlestick saw the sidelong clock but this whispered a "don't even think about it", this was heard by Mr. Runner, who asked - There anyone? -

-Oh Danger have mercy-I whisper the candlestick but it was quickly silenced by the clock, but it burned his hand causing him to release it -Of course gentlemen are welcome! -

-Who said that?-  
Ralph asked as he took the candlestick-Do you see anything Rip? -

Before the minor Runner could answer, the candlestick spoke-Here, what's up, doc? -

This scared both Rip and Ralph, who quickly threw a candleholder but then calmed down.

\- Is that a talking candleholder? -

-Look what you did Ace, now they know it- Said the chimney clock furiously, Ralph took it in his hands and began to analyze it.

-How does this work?-

-That's tickling-The clock was laughing-Release me now bird-

-I'm sorry Rip do you see this too? -

-Yes Pa, I see it and I don't believe it-After that, Rip sneezes.

-They are soaked come, stand next to the stove to warm up-

Despite Danger's complaints, Ace took the Runners to the fireplace where he made them sit down to warm up, the Runners thanked him and in that appeared a tea cart with a teapot and a cup.

-Can I offer you tea, Lord? -The teapot asked -My tea is the best-

-Tea? Thank you dear-Ralph takes the cup and takes a sip but when he does the cup speaks.

-His feathers itches, haha reminds me of the cute kitty's whiskers-

-Tweetums, you're going to scare him-

-Hello little boy-says the older roadrunner and then show the cup to Rip-Can you imagine your brother if he saw this? -

-Rev sure would be jumping for joy-

Suddenly the atmosphere becomes somewhat tense and the doors behind them open vehemently, putting out the fire in the fireplace. Everyone present began to shake. Behind the roadrunners a beast moved on all fours while sniffing.

-Here is a stranger-says the beast with a thick voice.

-I can explain it-says the candlestick-These roadrunners were lost in the forest ...- But the beast just growled.

-Let me tell you that I told the rabbit from the beginning that no and ...- But again the beast let out a growl that closed the mouth of the clock.

The beast approached the roadrunners with a predatory attitude and in its gloomy voice said -Who are you and what are you doing here? -

Rip was shaking like Ralph but he decided to answer-You see we got lo lost and ..-

-You're not welcome! -The beast says while cornering the birds -What are they looking at? -

-We not not nothing ...-

-You came to see the beast, right? -

-That is not true-Rip says with some courage-My father and I got los lost and ...-

-All this was un un unintentionally ...- Ralph says but when he hits the wall he drops the rose from his pocket, further infuriating the beast.

-A ROSE?! IS THIS A JOKE?! -

-No we just wa wan wanted shelter-

-I WILL GIVE BOTH A REFUGE! -

The beast takes both roadrunners who shouted and pleaded for mercy.

(...)

The General was in front of the Runners' house, he with the help of Sam prepared everything for his wedding: A red carpet for Rev to walk to the altar; an arch for both to marry; a big banquet to celebrate the union, of course with a big wedding cake; a band; the three humans crying because the most coveted man in town was getting married; several villagers happy for the union and a priest. The human knocked on the Runners' door ready to ask the first-born of the family to marry.

-I attend Ma-Say Rev stopping sweeping the room and going to open the door.

The roadrunner opens the door and meets Sword, who was wearing a grooming suit?  
-Deuce? What a surprise-

-That's true, I'm full of surprises -Says Sword getting closer and closer to Rev -You know Rev? Here there is no human, beta anthropomorphic or omega anthropomorphic that does not die to be in your place and this is the day your dreams are fulfilled-

-What do you know of my dreams?-Rev asked as she walked away from him.

-Revy, honey, what's going on? I heard a noise and ...- Harriet asked leaving the kitchen because of the noise -General Sword? What are you doing here? -

-Hello Mrs. Runner, you will like to see this-After that you sit in one of the chairs in the room-I know a lot about your dreams, now imagine this: A rustic cabin; my fresh hunt roasting in the fire and my cute husband massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs-Rev can't help it and makes a face of disgust-We will have 6 or 7-

-Dogs?-

-No Rev, strong boys like me -He says standing up from his place and approaching the roadrunner -Do you know who my husband will be? -

-Let me think-Rev with an uncomfortable grimace says-No one comes to my head ...-

Deuce corners Rev against the door to say softly-You-

-Me?!- Rev screams altering while Harriet watches the scene with her beak open-You leave me speechless-The hunter corners the roadrunner against the door-And I don't know what to answer-

Deuce laughs-Say you accept me-

-I'm so sorry but-Rev quickly opens the door and pushes him out of the house.

Sword falls into a puddle outside the house and Sam approaches -Well, what did he tell you? -

Deuce just takes him by the neck and says -I'll have that roadrunner as husband of that there is no doubt-

All people take things that were for the wedding and leave the place. After a while Rev asks his mother-Did he go away, Ma? -

-Yes sweetie-Harriet says looking out the window-Now we're going out for a bit of air, do you think? -Rev just nods and then goes to sit down with his mother on a wooden bench in his yard.

The young omega crossed his arms -Can you believe it Ma? -Asked Rev offended-I, husband of that lout goofy-

-That young man even had the wedding ready in our patio-says Harriet-You must admit that this is something-

-Yes but he is a selfish, violent, rude, self-centered, caveman, vulgar, vain, pig without offending Pinkster, idiot who wants a trophy instead of a husband-

-Well, you're right, that young man is a rotten apple-Harriet frowns -That idiot doesn't deserve you and if he keeps bothering you, your father will kill him-

-Haha yes, Pa would kill him if he found out he asked me to marry, you know? I would like to have someone see me as Pa sees you, Ma-

-I know that one day you will find someone who loves you as much as your father and I do-

Rev makes a small smile-I hope so-Rev sighs and lowers his head-But it's not as if the love of my life suddenly appears, that's impossible even more for someone like me-

-You never know son-Mrs. Runner takes her son's chin so that his head is raised -You just have to be patient

The firstborn of the Runners raises an eyebrow-A patient roadrunner?-

-Sometimes we have to go slow, I know that you have someone waiting for you-

Suddenly the horse in the car in which Ralph and Rip had left are running scared. Rev quickly approaches and tries to calm him down.

-Calm down, calm-The horse stays still -Where are Pa and Rip? -

-Oh God Rev! Your father, Rip! -Harriet was hyper-ventilating - What if they had an accident? They were robbed? A coyote ate them? Oh my husband and my baby can't be food!

-Ma calm down and breathe-Rev rides on the horse-Take me with them-

-Son, you can't go is very dangerous even more for a young omega like you-

-Don't forget Ma, I will back with them safe and sound-

-Rev ...- Harriet sighs, she knew that her eldest son was as stubborn as her husband -Wait here I will go for your cloak, the forest is very cold -In less than a second Harriet returns with the cloak and gives it to her son, who puts it on-just be careful-

Rev smiles at his mother and then pulls the horse to the forest.

(...)

After a long time, Rev finally reached the place where his father and brother should have been. It was a big and dingy castle but the young omega took all his courage and I continue on my way to the castle.

-But what a gloomy place -Rev says but the horse began to get upset-Calm down, calm down-Rev gets off the horse and walks towards the old and rusty gate of the castle, bends down and takes a bright blue feather from the ground-Dad-

Meanwhile inside the castle, the cuckoo clock and the chandelier were having an argument-

-You had to talk right? -The clock says angrily-Did you have to invite them? Give them tea? Have one of them sit in the master's chair?-

The crossed-arms chandelier responds-It had to be hospitable-

Returning with our roadrunner, he had already entered the castle where he was walking around saying the names of his brother and father.

-Irresponsible-Shouted the clock-Undisciplined-

-Ya, ya, ya-Says the chandelier imitating the clock.

-Dad, Rip-Hearing that voice both animated objects see where the noise comes from, meeting a young Omega roadrunner.

-Did you see that?-Says the candlestick, he and the clock start to follow the roadrunner from a prudent distance-An omega, surely will break the spell-

-Just a moment-The clock says but the chandeliers were already gone.

Rev is walking down the path to the dungeons, unknowingly guided by the chandeliers -How strange? -Re says confused -I thought I saw someone, is anyone here? -

-Rev? -He hears a soft whisper but still recognizes the voice.

-Pa? -After that, one of the cells runs like this, where he sees his father and brother locked up -Your feathers are frozen-

-How did you find us? -Asked Ralph -You have to leave the castle now-

-Who did this to you?-

-Rev, obey Pa and go away-

-I will not leave them-Rev feels that someone takes him by the shoulder and pulls him with a jerk.

-What are you doing here?!-Asked a thick, mysterious voice.

-Who is it? Who are you?-The roadrunner asked somewhat scared.

-The master of this castle-

Rev can only see a shadow because of the darkness-I came to look for my father and my brother-

-They did not have to come!-Says the shadow, then left-They are my prisoners!-

-They could die, you must free them, there must be another way ...- Rev is silent for a few minutes and then says with total seriousness -I will take they place-

-You ?! - Says the shadow to later think, Rev could not see his face but something changed, for a moment hope was reflected in the -Would you take they place? -

-Rev-Says Ralph.

-Don't do it Rev-Says Rip worried about his older brother.

-If I take your place will you free them?-

-You should stay forever-

Rev entre closes his eyes trying to see the shadow better-Come to the light-

The shadow gradually moves allowing Rev to see its owner, a beast part crocodile, part zebra and part coyote, from the impression Rev opens his eyes and turns to see his father and brother.

-No Rev, you are not going to stay here-Ralph says seriously.

Rev sees his father and brother and then turns around and with great courage sees the beast in the eyes-I give you my word-

-Done!-Says the beast, then releases the alphas.

-Rev, don't do it I'm old-Ralph says hugging his son-Go with Rip, go with his mother-

-Rev takes Pa, I'll stay-Rip says while hugging his brother.

The beast takes both alphas and takes them away leaving Rev sad crying. The beast tosses Ralph and Rip in an old carriage and orders them to take him to town while the roadrunners begged for mercy and hailed the name of the omega.

The master of the castle walks back to the dungeons when he meets the chandelier-Master?

-What?!-

-Since the young omega stayed with us, don't you think it would be better for him to be comfortable?-

In the cell Rev cried and turned to see the beast-He did not even let me say goodbye, I will never see them again-

The beast for the first time in its life felt sorry -I will take you to your room-

-Room? -Re says confused -But I thought that ...-

-Would you like to stay here!-

-No-

-Follow me-

Both began to walk through the great castle, the roadrunner saw everywhere with more curiosity than fear. The chandelier that was in the master's hands whispered-Say something nice-

-I hope you are comfortable, the castle will be your home you can go anywhere you want except the west wing-

-What's in the west ...? -

-It's forbidden! -Rev closed his beak, this was the first time that Rev was silent for so long. They both stopped in front of a door that the beast opened-If you need anything, my servants will attend you-

The chandelier whispered to the beast in his ear-Invite her to dinner-

-You're going to join me for dinner! It's an order!-After that the door slammed shut and Rev ran to bed to cry as he thought about his family and his safety.

(...)

-Who did he think he was? He publicly humiliated me-Deuce says furiously-I'll never forget this-

\- Cheer up boy-Sam says-Have a beer-

All the villagers who were in the tavern began to praise General Sword causing his self-esteem to rise, but then Mr. Runner arrived nervous and scared.

-Help-he shouted making everyone see him and the bartender ask him the problem-They have him trapped in the dungeon, they have Rev Let's not waste any more time! -

-Who's got Rev?-Deuce asked.

-A beast!-Ralph shouted causing everyone to laugh-This is serious! Rip saw him too! He is now in the house with his mother who is taking care of him! They have to believe me!-

But a group ends up taking Ralph by the shoulders and throwing him out of the tavern and then laughing at him.

-That's a crazy old man-says Sam.

That makes Deuce think-A crazy old man? That gives me an idea-

-Which?-

-If I get that lunatic locked up, Rev will have no choice but to marry me since his family needs an alpha in charge and his brother is still very young-

(...)

The poor omega roadrunner was still crying on the bed, thinking about everything that had happened in just 1 day, an imbecile asked for his marriage, he went to the dark forest leaving his mother alone and worried, his father and brother were imprisoned for a beast, he made a deal with that beast, he lost his freedom and his family, all on the same day.

Rev was wondering to himself how much there really was in the bloodthirsty coyote stories of roadrunners blood that his father was telling them when someone knocked on the door-Who is it? -

-Lexi Bunny, the housekeeper-Says a young and feminine voice.

The roadrunner gets up from the bed and walks to open the door, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw that the voice belonged to a teapot, accompanied by a cup -But what? -

-I thought you would like some tea-

Rev slowly backs up until he collides with his back to a closet, which to his surprise spoke -Oh, watch out little one-

-This is impossible-says Rev in amazement before falling into bed.

-It is, but things are like that-says the wardrobe in a sweet old woman's voice.

The cup spoke in a sweet, childish voice-I told you it was a pretty omega, Lexi-

-Okay Tweetums-Lexi says pouring tea in the cup named Tweetums, who quickly jumped to Rev-Care-

The roadrunner knelt at the foot of the bed and gently took Tweetums-Thank you-Says Rev and then had some tea.

-Do you want to see me do a trick? -He says Tweetums to later make bubbles in the tea, but when he is scolded by the wardrobe he says -I'm sorry granny Grannicus-

-What you did was very brave-Lexi tells Rev.

-We all say that-says Grannics.

Rev responds sadly-But I lost my family, my dreams, everything-

-Everything will be fine, you will see-says the kettle cheering the roadrunner a little-But how clumsy I am, here wasting time and I have to see how dinner is going, Tweentus-

-Bye, I have to see how the cute kitten prepares dinner-

-Now how do we dress you for dinner? I'm going to see what I have in these drawers-Grannicus says as he opens his drawers from which moths and clouds of dust came out -Oh, what a shame! -The old woman says, then takes out a pink dress and offers it to Rev-Here's something, you'll be beautiful-

-You are very nice but ...- Rev says refusing to accept the dress -I will not go down to dinner-

Grannicus surprised says -But you have to go down-

At that the clock appears by the door and says at the same time that he bows-Dinner is served-

In the dining room, the beast moved on all fours from side to side, while it was observed by the teapot and the candlesticks.

-Why it takes so long?-Asked the beast moving from one end to the other -I told him to go down, why hasn't he arrived ?! -

-Try to be patient, sir -Lexi says- The poor man lost his family and his freedom, all in one day-

-Master-Says the candlestick-Have you thought that the roadrunner will break the spell?

-Of course I did! -Said the beast -Clearly or I'm a fool, I'm a genius for something-

-Well-Says the chandelier-So ... you fall in love with him, he with you and boom! all anthropomorphic and human before midnight! -

-It's not that easy Ace-Says the kettle-All that takes time-

-But Lexi, the rose starts to wither-

-It's useless -said the beast with some heaviness in his voice -It's so beautiful and I a ... Look-me! -

Ace and Lexi exchange glances before Lexi speaks-You must help him see more than that-

-I do not know how-Says the master of the castle as if he were a child who is scolded, this makes the young housekeeper frown and face him.

-You can start by making yourself more presentable-Lexi says like a mother who scolds her son-Stand up straight-Order and the beast obeys him-Try to be a knight-

-Yes -Ace says -When he presents make him a warm smile, to see your smile-

The beast makes a somewhat terrifying smile for its large and sharp fangs -But don't scare him -Lexi says causing the beast to shake his head quickly-

-Try to impress him with your wit and intelligence-And the beast nods at hearing Ace's words.

-But be tender-

-Cover him with flattery-

-But honestly-

-But above all ...- Ace began the sentence but then he and Lexi completed it at the same time -You must control your bad temper-

They stopped talking when the door handle began to move slowly, the beast was smiling nervously until the clock came out of the door-Good evening-

-And?Where is he? "The beast asked impatiently.

-Huh? -The watch says confused and then laugh nervously -Ah the omega! Yes, yes, of course, see him, well given the circumstances ....... he won't come-

-WHAT?!-That growl rumbled throughout the castle. The dining room doors swung open and the beast began to run toward the roadrunner room being chased by his servants who were trying in vain to calm him down. When he reached the door he began to knock abruptly and insistently -I told you to go down to dinner! -

The roadrunner answered from inside the room -I'm not hungry-

-Either you come down or you ...! Or I break the door!-

-Master-Ace says in an attempt to get the beast's attention-Maybe that's not the best way to get his love-

The clock tried to follow the idea of the chandelier-Master, try to be a gentleman-

-But it's getting so hard!-

-Master, gentle and tenderness-Says the kettle.

Wearily the beast says-Do you want to go down to dinner?-

The roadrunner answers curtly-No-

-Mmm ...- Says the beast pointing accusingly at the door.

-Soft and gentle-

-It would be a great pleasure if you could accompany me to dinner -Then he heard a whisper of "please" from his employees -Please-

-No thanks-

-You can't stay there forever!-

-Yes, I can-

-So, starve to death! -The beast turns to see his servants -If he doesn't want to have dinner with me, he won't eat ANYTHING! -After that he runs on all fours.

-I think that did not go very well-Lexi says discouraged.

-Danger-Ace says to the watch-Take care of the door, I'll see what I can do Are you coming Lex? -

-All of me, all of me-Danger complains as Ace and Lexi leave the place.

In the castle master's room, he was throwing away all his old experiments he had done trying to reverse the spell years ago-I was kind but he refused me, what do you expect me to do?Supplicate?-He takes the mirror that the sorceress had given him almost 10 years ago -I want to see him-

As he said those words, the mirror shifted from its reflection to a scene where the roadrunner's room was seen and he was sitting on the bed talking to Mrs. Grannicus.

-But the master is not so bad when you get to know him-says the wardrobe approaching the young omega-Why don't you give him a chance? -

-I don't want to meet him, I don't want anything to do with him-

At the end he leaves the mirror aside and walks to a work table-It is useless, he will always see me as a ... monster-

(...)

In the castle kitchen Ace and Lexi were telling the stove, which was the castle cook, to keep the dinner since neither the alpha nor the omega would eat in the dining room.

-I feel terribly insulted-The chief cook says in an almost incomprehensible way while -I killed myself cooking a great dinner for nothing, a wasted culinary work-

-It's nothing old personal-says Ace-It was a long night for everyone-

-I'm not going to leave that poor hungry creature-Lexi says seriously and then see the cook-Slam, can you prepare me something for the roadrunner? -

-Sure-Says Slam lighting his burners-Just give me a few minutes-

-Good idea Lex-Ace says-I will wait some time to talk to Tech, he has to learn to control his character or we will stay like this forever-

It was a few minutes before Lexi brought dinner to Rev, he knocked on the door and when he knew it was Lexi, the roadrunner opened the door for him.

-I asked Slam the chief cook to prepare something for you-says the housekeeper entering the room on a wheeled cart in which was what would be the bird's dinner -I guess you're hungry? Or am I wrong? -

-You don't-says Rev sitting on the bed-I appreciate it, but won't your master be angry?-

-He is a curmudgeon but he knows that he cannot leave you without eating-she says dismissing the matter-I hope you like the vegetable soup, the seed bread, the fruit juice and the apple tart-

The roadrunner nods-Yes and thank you very much-

When the roadrunner finished eating, he thanked the housekeeper again and told him to thank Chef Slam for his part, the kettle took away the dirty dishes while wishing Rev.

(...)

Already at night the young omega felt a great boredom since he could not sleep and as much as trying to settle in bed over and over in different positions, nothing worked, he chose to stay seated in bed until he fell asleep but it did not work, he was not used to spending so much time being removed so he decided to leave the room, after all the alpha had said "This will be your home, you can go wherever you want", Rev decided to take him at his word and with Carefully opened the door. He saw that the clock was sleeping on the floor, being careful not to wake him, he went out and closed the door and then began to tour the castle.

He walked through the long and dark corridors until he reached the stairs that led to the west wing, despite the warning and that a voice in his head told him not to go there, his curiosity was greater and he began to climb them in a way. calm down

(...)

-Wait ...- The roadrunner says, wringing a rag with water and then putting it on the wound -... Don't move-

When the rag touched the wound, the beast growled in pain and anger-IT HURTS!-The beast cried out in pain, causing its employees to panic.

The roadrunner raised his voice-If you stayed still it wouldn't hurt!-

The beast also raised the tone of his voice-If you hadn't escaped, I wouldn't be hurt! -

-If you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have escaped!-

-And you shouldn't have gone to the west wing!-

-And you should control your bad temper-Rev raised his voice, Tech was going to answer him, but when he saw that the other was right, he closed his mouth -Stay still, it will burn you- Rev says sweetly while continuing to disinfect the wound and then start to bandage-By the way ... thanks for saving my life-

With shame the beast replied-You're welcome-

-My name is Rev Runner-says the roadrunner smiling sweetly as he finished bandaging his arm.

The omega's smile caused a blush on the alpha but he quickly turned his face-Tech-Whisper in response. Castle employees felt hope in the air, a feeling they thought was lost.

(...)

At the Runners' house, everyone was concerned about the safety of the family's firstborn. Harriet had made hot soup trying to warm her son who would not stop sneezing and her husband who not only had a cold but was also furious at the way the villagers in the tavern treated him when he had returned from leaving Rip with Harriet. Now Ralph was on his sofa covered by a blanket and Rip lying on the larger sofa also tucked up and with a rag on his head, Harriet was taking care of them since they both seemed to have gotten sick from the cold and humidity of the cell and forest.

-I can't believe those assholes treated me like I was crazy-

-Don't be surprised Pa, those guys have been believing it for years -Rip says while he ate his soup -You also have to admit that not every day a beast appears in a castle in the middle of the forest-

-You're right Rip, it's not normal but that's why I'm not going to allow that thing to take my son-

-Oh my Revy! -Says Harriet sad and hurt-My little baby must be going cold, sadness and who knows why atrocities this monster is making him pass-

-It's over!-Ralph shouted, standing up from the sofa -With or without the help of those idiots, I'm going to get my son! -But when he was going to start walking, he couldn't bear his own weight and fell.

Harriet quickly took it and sat it again-Love-She says worried-You are not in a position to go to the forest, as much as I want to have my Rev in my arms I cannot allow you to go for him, not in that state-

-But darling, that thing was an alpha. Can you imagine what it can do to our son who is a defenseless omega?-

-I know-Says the omega with tears in her eyes-But I can't allow you to go out like this and less with it being cold-The omega became firm-Please understand it and wait for you to recover-

-Ma is right Pa-Says Rip-When we get better I will go with you for Rev, I will not leave my brother in that place any longer but for that you have to be healthy Do you understand that?-

The older alpha resigned himself and understood that no matter how much his soul broke, he would have to leave his son alone for a little more time-I know you are strong Rev, show him and wait a little more-He whispered-Dad will go for you, I promise-

On the other hand, in the town, more specifically in the tavern, General Sword and Sam were talking behind closed doors with the owner of the village asylum. The General threw a bag of gold coins on the table.

-I'll be clear to you sir Le Pew-Deuce says-My greatest desire is to marry Rev but I need to persuade him-

Sam started to laugh-He rejected him like a fly-

Deuce hits the gunslinger before speaking-You all know that his father is crazy, tonight he came here to scream for a beast in a castle-

-Ralph Runner is harmless-Says the human with a French accent.

-Yes but Rev would do anything for his family-

-Haha yes-Says the shortest human of the 3-Even he would marry him-

-So you want me to lock your father unjustly in the asylum Oh! That's so heartless and despicable -Le Pew says dramatically -Of course for this amount of money I love it hahaha-

-But that omega hasn't been seen since morning-

-And so Sam-Says Deuce-You will watch the Runners house until I return and when you do you will tell me to start with the plan-

(...)

The next day the beast was with the company of Ace and Danger looking towards the inner courtyard of the castle where the roadrunner dressed in a light green winter dress was walking calmly with his horse.

Tech touched the bandage on his arm and said-I've never felt anything like this for someone, I want to do something for him ... But what?-

-There are so many things-says Danger-Girls ducks in bikini, a beer barrel, a table with desserts, a scepter with my face, a great cape, that for one day my orders are carried out, a crazy party ...-

-Those things are what YOU want, Danger-Says Ace-Lexi told me that he heard Rev talking to him in the morning, he said he missed reading-

Tech did not hesitate for a minute and went to look for Rev, now Tech and Rev were in front of a door in the quietest corner of the castle.

-There's something I want to show you -Tech says holding the door handle to see Rev later -But first ... close your eyes-Rev winces -It's a surprise-Rev obeys and closes his eyes, Tech checks that the roadrunner cannot see, he takes him by the hands and introduces him into the room.

-Can I open them? -

-No, not yet-The beast releases its hands-Wait here-Open the curtains letting in the sunlight-

The increasingly excited and nervous roadrunner says-Can I open them now? Now?May l?-

-It's ok, now-

Rev opens his eyes -Oh! -It is everything that comes out of his mouth as his eyes scan the entire room, which was a library, the largest he has ever seen.

-I can't believe it-Says the omega with genuine emotion in his voice when he sees wall after wall full of books until he can't-I've never seen so many books in my life-

-Why don't you go over it a little? -The alpha says when he sees Rev like that.

-Really?-Asked the omega with glitter in his eyes, the alpha just nodded causing the other to squeal with excitement -Yeah!-

The roadrunner ran from one side to the other looking in great detail, went up and under each of the stairs that were to better appreciate the books of the highest points, he saw from each of the balconies of the room to see everything from different Angles, he saw every detail of the room with emotion, all that he did in less than 5 minutes to finally return to the side of the beast.

-Do you like it?-Asked the beast with some nervousness in his voice.

-It's wonderful!-Says the roadrunner as if he were a child in a candy store.

-This is all yours-says Tech pointing to the whole room.

-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!-Says Rev jumping with joy but then stops and takes Tech by the hands-Thank you very much-

From the door they were observed by Ace and Lexi who were smiling and Danger who did not understand what was great in some simple books.

(...)

The next day Rev decided to accompany Tech to breakfast, they both sat at a table located next to a large window that looked out onto the internal patio, this table was smaller than the dining room table, it was somewhat more intimate. Rev took oatmeal delicately and elegantly but Tech did it in a much less elegant way ... or even civilized, Lexi was hitting her forehead internally as she motioned for Tech to take the spoon and eat "like someone civilized and polite "but it was difficult for him to hold the spoon. Rev noticed this and left the spoon still on the plate, then took the plate in his hands and raised it, Tech saw it and he tilted his head as if saying "bon appetit" and then began to take the oatmeal from the plate. Tech was shocked by the action and quickly started doing the same, he couldn't believe Rev did that for him. They both had a nice breakfast laughing at how Tech had oatmeal on their faces.

In the afternoon of the same day they had both gone out to the patio to get some air, which was a little colder than usual, indicating that winter had already begun.

Tech tried to feed the birds but they fled, Rev decided to approach to intervene. He took some seeds from the beast's hands and made a way with them for the birds to follow him, this worked by thrilling Tech who had never done this before and captivating Rev who couldn't take his eyes off the glitter in someone else's gaze. The roadrunner put his hand to his chest, there he felt something new and exciting, something he had never felt.

At night they sat across from the fireplace in the library, both huddled more than they would admit they actually were. Tech stood behind Rev while his head was resting on his chest holding a book about an inventor. When the roadrunner finished reading he sighed, troubling the beast.

-Something happens?-

-Nothing in particular, I just miss creating things, that's all-

-Create things? -Says Tech intrigued -Are you an inventor? -

Rev blushed-I wouldn't say it exactly like that, my father is an inventor and since I can remember I have helped him in his workshop and well sometimes I created my own projects or I try to experiment-Rev let out a little giggle and then sighed-You must believe that the idea of an omega inventor is silly, right? -

-Not at all -Says Tech sincerely -In fact I think it's incredible that you like to invent-

-Really?-Asked Rev with hope in his voice-The townspeople tell me that being an omega, I should get married and then stay home to take care of my husband and children-

-Well, certainly those people sound like idiots, you are the only one who can decide what they want to do with their life-

-That was the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me other than my parents or my brother -Rev says in a soft and sweet way -Thank you Tech-

The beast was surprised to hear his name come out of the peak of the roadrunner, it sounded so good so much that its tail moved from one side to the other of the emotion-For nothing ... Rev-

They both looked away from each other to prevent the other from seeing his blush and soon they went to sleep but they could only think of each other.

(...)

Tech was in his lab, it was 4 in the morning so the servants and Rev were sleeping as he was supposed to be doing ... but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the roadrunner liked to invent even as much as he did.

-Could I use this common taste to get closer to him?-Asked the alpha to himself when he began to look around the laboratory-It certainly has had better times, a shake of dust would not hurt-

Just like what happened before the spell, that lab was and is the only escape that Tech had, there he felt good about himself and could bring out his brilliant brain. Nobody, NOBODY stepped on that laboratory, only he, moreover, he did not even allow them to enter to clean and if he needed something, they delivered it through the door without entering the room. He always made sure that room was tidy and dust-free but since the incident with the spell and all the failed attempts to return to normal it had made him a real pigsty, and he could not afford that the most beautiful being of the world saw that. The Alpha Prince took matters into his own hands, decided to clean up and fix his little "escape from the world" so that he could show it to Rev. It was 8 in the morning when it was all over and also when he was informed that breakfast would be served.

-Good morning -Re says already sitting at the table -Did you sleep well? -

-Good morning -Tech says to see the smiling roadrunner -Yes, and you? -

-Well even if I woke up on the floor but that is normal, I always move in dreams since I have hyperactivity haha thing of roadrunner I suppose although now that I think about it my brother Rip does not have that problem but Pa and Ma says that because he is in the "rebellious" phase but I can assure you that Rip has been like this since he was born-Rev says quickly without stopping a second to breathe, confusing Tech a little-I'm sorry-the roadrunner says embarrassed slowing down when speaking-Sometimes I talk about more, neglect I'll keep quiet if it bothers you-

-It doesn't bother me -Tech says without knowing why it didn't bother him. Although he hated when people talked too much or quickly, even going so far as to shut them up, when he heard Rev talk that didn't happen to him -So ... Is it normal that you fall out of bed? -

The beast tried to establish a conversation with the roadrunner, succeeding. The conversation was good for both parties and when they finished eating they went to the alpha lab.

-What are we doing here?-Asked Rev curiously.

-This is my "escape from the world", nobody can come here, just me -Tech says seriously but then he smiles at the other -But I think I can make an exception with you -He opens the door -It is my laboratory-

Rev's eyes widen with excitement -Your lab? -

-Yes, I thought you would like you to know how to create something or experiment a little.

-Yes! -Re says almost shouting -Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Tech! -

-What are you waiting for? Enters-

The roadrunner was fascinated as he looked at the room, which was full of projects previously done by Tech-Did you do all this?

-Yes, I also have some plans for future projects and a diary about my experiments, you know I like to remember that chemists don't get along well with others haha-

-You're really fascinating Tech-

-You know I think you are more fascinating than me Rev Something you wanted to build? -

-A musical box-

-A musical box? -

Rev blushed-Thank you ... well, you will think it's silly but since I was a child I like musical boxes, Pa gave Ma one when they were young and since then they are very important to me since every time I see one, I see my parents happy and in love -Rev says with nostalgia in his voice -It's silly I know-

-I think it's very ... cute-Tech says captivated with the roadrunner-Do you want to start now? -

-Yes please-

-Very well, first let's do the design-

In that both began to design the box and the mechanism of it-The simplest model consists of a rotating cylinder or disk provided with relief notches or rivets that when stumbling over the blades of a metal keyboard or small toothbrush of wire, they reproduce brief melodies. The most complex models have a tiny drum and small bells, in addition to the metal brush-Rev started - The base is a metal plate to which the other parts are attached with screws. The crank, used to activate the spring by putting it under tension. The spring motor, which allows the tune to last from a few minutes to an hour or several hours. The rivets, located on the rotating cylinder or disk, which lift the brush blades and release them to vibrate and produce sound. The metal brush or keyboard, made up of a series of thin blades. A doll or dancer located at the top of the box, that spins while the music plays, I know it is optional but I think it would be very cute and ...- Rev stopped to see Tech's attentive gaze on him -I am doing again right? -Rev sighs -I'm sorry again I'm talking about more, I ... I'd better stay silent so as not to bother you-

-Actually I'd like to hear you talk more-Tech blushes, causing a smile in Rev-You know as we build this and all that-

Tech liked to hear that voice at an unnatural speed as he wandered in the conversation, few times he wanted to shut him up, but he did want to shut him up with a kiss.

From then on, the alpha and omega became quite close. Almost every day they went to the laboratory to continue with the musical box, work on something new, make plans or experiment; other afternoons they decided to stay and read in the library; They walked through the courtyard to finish playing in the snow; they played chess for hours, sometimes playing with up to 5 boards at a time; sometimes they just went to the balcony to talk: they started talking about simple things like likes and dislikes or that scientific theories were more accurate and because, to talk about personal things like the omega family, the parents of the alpha, childhoods, anyway, They talked about everything and at the same time about nothing.

(...)

As time went by, Rev arrived at the castle on a late autumn afternoon almost early winter and was now mid-winter, wearing coats and knee-deep snow. But the number of days since the roadrunner was in the castle wasn't the only thing that was increasing, no. A new and unknown feeling for both Tech and Rev was on the rise, slow but sure as the water from a tap they left open and dripping, at first you think that the drops are not going to be worth anything but then you see that the sink is overflowing of water.

At this moment while they were in the major's laboratory, the vast majority of the employees were gathered waiting for the bouteiller's words.

-What's new docs? -Said the bouteiller calling everyone's attention -I guess you know why we are here, tomorrow is Tech's 21st birthday, which means that we have to create the most romantic scene possible to close the deal-Ace says clearly-So Lexi and Danger with me and the rest half to the east wing and the other half to the west wing-

All followed the directions to the letter and went to do their respective jobs.

-We have to relax rabbit-Says the main butler-The spell is almost broken and I feel my feathers on my body-

-It is obvious that between them there is a spark-Says the housekeeper with a loving face-They look so cute together when they are reading in the library, walking in the courtyard or in that laboratory-

-That's true Lex but it never hurts to animate the flames a bit, even more considering that it is the last chance to return to our normal forms-

-I miss being able to wear some nice and elegant clothes -Lexi says- Porcelain makes me look fat-

-I miss relaxing without doing anything while the sun hits my feathers -Danger says -I also miss being able to see my wonderful muscles-

-I think that listening to the chimes of the clock so many times, your brain is failing duck -Ace says laughing- Although I admit that I miss when I practiced martial arts, it had nothing to do with my work in the castle but it was a good hobby-

The three of them sigh with nostalgia-Well, we better go to Sylth Vester for the theme of music and Slam for the theme of the banquet-

The housekeeper went to the ballroom to discuss music with the castle's pianist, Sylth Vester, who was now a grand piano. And the other two went to talk to Chef Slam to make the feast the best of the best. As the servants took care of everything, the beast and the roadrunner were in the laboratory as was customary for them. Rev was talking while Tech sighed in love while looking at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

(...)

Today was the day, the day when it would be known if what was between these beings so different but at the same time so similar, was love. It was getting dark which meant that time was running out, everything had to be perfect so now Ace was advising Tech, who was being groomed and groomed.

-The moment of truth-

-I don't know if I can do it-

-You have to be bold, daring and when the time comes ... you will confess your love-

-And I will confess ...- Tech under his head -I can't-

-Doc Do you want Rev? -

-More than my life-

-Then you should tell him Doc-

At that moment Danger appeared-The roadrunner awaits-

With his nerves on edge, Tech dressed in a green suit left the room, walked until he reached the stairs and stared at the door of Rev's room, where the door opened and revealed him with a charming passion red dress, a simple but elegant dress just like the one who wears it. The roadrunner began to walk until he reached where the beast was, he offered his arm and he took it so that they both went down. They started to taste the banquet when Sylth Vester started playing romantic music, causing Rev to stop and take Tech by the hands to lead him to the dance floor.

In the center of the track Rev placed Tech's hand on his small waist and he placed his on the other's shoulder. Both began to dance slowly all over the dance floor, seeing each other's eyes as spellbound by each other, this only stopped when Rev rested his head on Tech's chest and the dance continued.

The candlelight lost its intensity a little, thus giving a more intimate and romantic atmosphere, when the couple finished the dance they went to the balcony. They both sat on the edge of the balcony at first with a certain distance, which grew shorter as they both moved towards each other. They were somewhat embarrassed so they avoided looking each other in the face but after a few seconds they both decided to be brave and look each other in the eye, which had a strong shine caused both by the moonlight and the stars and by the fact that they were facing a person they considered special.  
-Rev ...- Tech started -Are you happy here with me? -

-Yes-Rev answered without hesitation but then his face changed to a sad and nostalgic one.

-What happen?-

-I would like to see my family, just one more time-

-There is a way -Tech says to then guide the roadrunner to his room, where he shows him a mirror -This mirror is magic-Tech says as he gives it to Rev-Say what you want and will show it to you-

Rev closes his eyes and says -I want to see my family please- The mirror begins to change and shows Harriet and Rip sleeping in their beds, Rev smiles until he realizes something- Where is my father? Show me please-The mirror changes again and Ralph is seen alone in the cold forest-Pa? -

-I don't care what Harriet and Rip say -Ralph says walking through the snow, since it showed that he was cold, he was sick and tired enough to run more -I will go looking for my son-But the roadrunner stumbles falling in the frozen snow-Wait for me Rev-

-Pa! -The mirror returns to its original state leaving Rev very worried-He is sick and alone-

Tech turns to face the window without believing what he was about to say -Then you must go with him-

-What have you said?-

-I'll set you free-Says the beast feeling that something was stuck in his heart-You're not my prisoner anymore-

-Free? Really?-

-Thanks Tech-Rev says taking his hand-Don't worry I'll go save you-Rev gives the mirror to Tech-I think this is yours-

-Get-it-says Tech stroking the feathers of Rev-So you can see and remember me-

-Thanks for understanding that my father needs me-

The roadrunner retreats from the scene leaving the beast alone in its room.

-Let me tell you boss that everything is fine -Danger says entering -Let me tell you that I knew before the rabbit that it would be like that hahaha-

-I let it go-

-Hahahaha ... what? Why?! -

-Was necessary-

-But but why? -

Because ... I love him-

-WHAT DID HE DO ?!-Ace, Lexi and Tweentus yelled in unison upon hearing Danger-

They began to talk about how their only hope had been exhausted, unaware that Tweentus had left the scene.

(...)  
Rev already in the clothes in which he arrived at the castle on his father's horse, he had gone into the forest in search of his father while crying out for him. When she finally found him, she put him on the horse and took him home. He found Harriet concerned to discover that her husband was missing and Rip ready to go for his father. They both cried with excitement when they saw the first-born of the Runner family back at their home but at this moment Ralph was the priority, what neither of the Runners knew was that Sam was watching them, ready to go and inform Deuce about the return omega.

-Quiet Pa-Say Rev sweetly-Here I am-

Ralph hugs his son tightly-I thought he would never see you again-

-How did you escape the beast?-Rip asked his older brother.

-I don't escape, he frees me-

-That thing set you free?-Ralph asked confused-Did that beast really let you go?-

-He is different now, he is so changed-

Harriet looked at her oldest son with intrigue, that way of speaking reminded her of when she had met Ralph. She was going to ask Rev about it but something in this bag moved, Tweentus came out of the bag saying with his tender voice-Hello-

-But what a lovelier thing-says Harriet when she sees the tea cup and then takes it.

-How good to see you again -Rip says -To confirm that we are not crazy-

-So we have a little stowaway-

-Rev Why did you leave? You don't love us anymore? -

-Of course, only ...- Rev is interrupted by a noise.

-Someone is knocking on the door-says Rip.

-I'll go-says Harriet, going to open the door-Can I help you?-

-Good evening madam, I am Pierre Le Pew the owner of the asylum and we came for your husband-

Harriet goes behind the man to see the entire village in her front yard with torches and tridents, she also manages to see the mental asylum wagon-My husband is not crazy! -

-He's behaved like a lunatic!-Sam yelled.

-What's going on?-Rip asked leaving the house with Rev and Ralph-What are you doing here?-

-Nothing just the crazy man about his father talking about a beast-

-The beast is real! -The young alpha shouted -I also saw it-

Causing the laughter of the villagers-Wow I think it's family-

-Take them both!-Pierre shouted as villagers held Rip and Ralph.

Harriet was crying heartbrokenly -You can't do this!-

-I will not allow it-Says Rev, facing the villagers.

-Rev, you are an omega, your opinion does not matter to them-says the general approaching the roadrunner-instead my opinion could make the difference

-Deuce please, you know they are not crazy-

-Of course I would ... if you marry me-

-What?-

-It's a single word-

-NEVER!-

-As you wish-Says Deuce seriously-Get those crazy people now! -

Rev sees how his father and brother were dragged while his mother cries as much as he can, he does not waste time and runs to look for the mirror that Tech had given him-My family is not crazy and I can prove it!-Everyone turns to see him-Teach me the beast-After that he turned the mirror and showed them the image of the beast, which was screaming on the balcony of his room.

-It's dangerous?-

-Oh no! He would not harm you, I know that he looks dangerous and fierce ...- Rev says, bringing the mirror closer to him -But he is tender and gentle ... he is my friend-

General Sword couldn't believe what he was hearing, Rev preferred that horrible beast to him -Hey! I'm thinking you have affection for that monster-

-He is not a monster! YOU ARE!-

-He is as crazy as his family! The beast will take his children, kill the cattle, he will come at night!"

-NO-

-We have to kill the beast! -

-I wont allow it!-

-You are with us or against us-Deuce shouted taking Rev-Lock up all the Runners! -

The villagers were guided by the general to the castle of the beast and the roadrunners were thrown into the basement of their own house.

-This is my fault-Rev cried-They will Tech because of me What am I going to do? -

-Already, we are going to do something Rev-Ralph says hugging his son-Something will happen to us We are Runner and the Runners do not give up! -

Tweentus had watched everything, now he just had to free the Runner family and then he saw the wood cutter and thought of a great idea.

Meanwhile in the castle, all the servants were sad as the only hope they had had for so long disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Something caught Danger's attention from the window.

-Did someone leave the candles burning in the patio? -Danger says looking at the window -Hey! The candles move-

-What?-Lexi says approaching the window-Idiot, those are torches and they have the master's mirror!-

-They come to attack the castle! -Ace says -All alert! They attack us! -

They ran to prepare for battle, deciding that it was best to wait for them to enter the castle and pretend that they were just furniture and utensils to catch them off guard and attack. Lexi went to tell the castle master about the situation.

-Sir-Lexi says from the door.

-Leave me alone -Tech says without feeling like anything.

-But sir they are attacking the castle! -In that the villagers used a log to open the doors and enter the castle to kill the beast -What do we do master? -

-Let them in ... it doesn't matter anymore-

The villagers managed to break down the gate, they entered the castle guided by the general. When everyone was in the center of the room ...

-NOW!-Ace shouted and immediately all the inhabitants of the castle stopped pretending to be simple furniture and utensils to start fighting against the invaders. The general abandoned the fight and went upstairs to find the beast.

In the village, Tweetums had climbed on the firewood, lit it, and began to move it toward the cellar doors. The small cup of tea achieved its goal, broke the door and released the roadrunners who did not hesitate for a second to run towards the castle.

In the castle the villagers had to lose, the servants attacked with everything they had, causing the invaders to leave the castle. The inhabitants of the castles celebrated with joy, the joy was such that Ace even kissed Danger, of course they both spat in disgust. They had won the battle ... but the war was yet to come ...

Tech was sad watching the last petals of the rose fall as 12 o'clock approached, the time when his birthday would end and therefore the opportunity to break the spell. General Sword kicked in the door and saw Tech, who only saw him for a few seconds before seeing the rose again.

Deuce shot an arrow in the back and took advantage of the beast moaning in pain to pounce and throw him out the window causing him to fall to the balcony-Get up! -Deuce shouted while kicking the beast-Get up! What's wrong with you beast Hahahaha Too gentle to defend you? -Tech looked at him sadly and Deuce took one of the stakes from the ceiling with the intention of sticking it in the chest to the beast but at that moment Rev was coming to the castle, being followed by his younger brother , his father and his mother, who had Tweetums in her apron pocket.

-NO!-Rev shouted when he saw the scene that was happening on the roof of the castle.

Tech upon hearing the voice he loved so much turned and saw the love of his life at the entrance to his castle and whispered-Rev ...-

-NO, DEUCE DO NOT DAMAGE HIM! -

The general was about to drive the stake through Tech but he took him by the arm, avoiding the attack and starting to fight. Rev decided not to waste any more time and ran to where Deuce and Tech were fighting.

The beast was hiding in the shadows to plan a strategy since he was not to fight without thinking -Why don't you go out and fight?! - Says Deuce provoking the beast -Are you in love with him? Do you think that he loves you, having someone like me? -Tech angrily jumped on him and they began to fight with everything they had -This is your end beastRev is MINE! -

The alpha took the human by the neck and was about to throw him into the void, but he began to beg and ask for mercy "Rev didn't want this" Tech thought when he decided to free the human-Long away-

-Tech!- Rev shouted from the balcony from where they had previously fallen.

-Rev-Says Tech approaching to take his hand to go up to the balcony-Rev-whispered the alpha when he finally took the omega's hand-You came back-The omega came to caress him.

-Die beast!-Then Sword stabbed the alpha in the back, Rev took Tech to keep him from falling but Sword in the process lost his balance and fell to certain death.

Rev helped Tech up onto the balcony when Ace, Danger and Lexi arrived, the roadrunner laid the beast down on the ground, bringing his hand to his cheek-You came back-

-Of course I did ...-The roadrunner hugs him tightly-It was my fault, if I had arrived earlier ...-

-Maybe its better this way...-

-Don't say that, you'll be fine, we are together now-

-At least ... I could see you ... one last time ...-

Tech closed his eyes and Rev started crying-No! Please! Don't leave me ... I love you-

At that moment the last petal fell ... the 3 closest servants to Tech without counting the cook, the old designer and her grandchildren: the pianist and little Tweentums, even becoming one of the only friends the alpha prince has had , they were crying for the loss of the young man. But a miracle happened, the alpha's body began to glow green causing Rev to move away from him, and so, in front of the roadrunner's eyes, the chandeliers, the clock, and the teapot, the body of the beast was transformed in that of a young coyote.

The coyote got up from the ground and approached the roadrunner-Rev ... it's me-

The surprised roadrunner saw the coyote in the eyes, seeing that pair of emeralds surrounded by amber that he loved so much-Yes ... it's you-

Both slowly approached to kiss passionately and at that moment the castle returned to its original state as did its inhabitants.

The chandelier transformed into an anthropomorphic gray beta rabbit dressed in his yellow bouteiller suit-Ace-Says tech hugging the rabbit. Then the teapot transformed into an anthropomorphic golden blonde beta bunny dressed in a beautiful pink dress with a matching white apron-Lexi-Says the alpha hugging the bunny too. And finally the watch transforms into a black anthropomorphic duck beta dressed in an elegant butler orange suit-Danger-Now hugging the duck-You guys are back, like before-

Running down the hall 3 other anthropomorphic and one human arrive, one of them was a brown tazmania demon in a purple chef outfit; another a black and white cat in a gray and red suit; the last anthropomorphic was a yellow canary dressed in a lilac suit and the human was an old woman with gray hair and a purple dress.

-Slam, Grannicus, Sylth Vester, Tweetums-Tech shouted to run to hug them-You guys are fine-

-All the rest are back to normal, they are celebrating downstairs -Slam says in an unclear way- Now I can eat food! -

-And I can play with the cute kitten-

-And I caught you stupid canary-

The old woman hugs the cat and the canary-And I can hug my grandchildren again. I missed my babies! -

-It's a miracle!-

Tech took Rev by the waist and lifted him up into the air, that scene was repeated now in the great celebration party where the villagers and all the servants were invited: chefs, maids, cleaners, gardeners, etc., all laughing, dancing, eating and having fun.

Tech and Rev were kissing on the dance floor; Danger tried to flirt with some of the village girls who laughed and left; Slam ate a lot at the banquet; Sylth Vester played the piano while her dear grandmother listened to him play while dancing with little Tweentums; Ace was talking to Rip after dancing with Lexi and half the girls in town; Lexi was talking to Harriet about how cute the alpha and omega looked together; And Raplh ...

-A coyote?- Says the roadrunner with a face of few friends-Of all the animals he could have been, why a coyote? I would have preferred the beast form!-

-Ralph-Scold the omega to her alpha, causing laughter from the beta rabbit-Behave-

-Honey, it would have been better for Rev to stay with a part crocodile part zebra creature, than with that-

\- "That" is your future son-in-law, so respect him-says Harriet seriously and then sigh in love-Look how happy our Revy is-

-Future son-in-law? Rev is a baby, he is only 17 years old and this guy is like 50-

-Love, to be honest I don't really like the fact that he's a coyote, but see how happy your son is-

Reluctantly Ralph turns to see the couple who were passionately kissing -He's someone's son, have some respect, coyote! -The couple ends the kiss and stare into each other's eyes, at that moment Ralph sees him, in the eyes of both there is nothing but love in his reflection-Rev ...- He whispered and then sighed-I think you are right, he is a Runner he knows what he does ... But if that coyote is touched by a feather without his permission! He will know me! -

The roadrunner rolled her eyes and kissed her husband before taking him out to dance, that's a party after all.

(...)

A little more than a month had passed since the day in which the miracle that few breed possible occurred, the day in which the curse was broken by the purest love of an uneven couple, the same couple that today was getting married.

-And you Tech E Coyote, do you accept Rev Runner as your legitimate husband? -

-I do -Says Tech without hesitation a minute watching his omega, which could not be seen better in that white dress with delicate details of roses made with red lace and with that crown on his head that made the violet of his feathers stand out while holding a bouquet of red roses and some long green leaves.

-And you Rev Runner, do you accept Tech E Coyote as your legitimate husband? -

-I do-Rev says quickly to then see his alpha, who looked incredible in that black suit with intense green details that made his eyes stand out, he also wore a crown on his head, of course this was bigger and less delicate than that of Rev.

-Now I declare you alpha and omega, you can kiss the omega-Neither the coyote nor the roadrunner waited a second longer before kissing, the screams of joy were heard throughout the room.

Ace clapped with joy while Lexi was crying with excitement, she was the godmother of Rev while Ace was the godfather of Tech just like his other two friends, of course he was the main godfather. Sylth Vester played the piano, Tweetums had been in charge of wearing the rings but now he was throwing rice at the new couple. Slam whistling and applauding he was standing next to the rabbit since he was also one of Tech's godparents. Danger was next to the devil since he was also Tech's godfather, of course, instead of applauding like his friends, he was crying the joy, it was not his fault the weddings put it like that (of course if someone asked he would deny it and would say that something was put in his eye) and finally Granny Grannicus wiped away the tears with a handkerchief seeing how the coyote and the roadrunners finally had their happy ending.

On the other hand, Harriet was crying when she saw her eldest son had finally found that person, or rather coyote, who would love, care for and respect him for the rest of his life, she could already hear the little baby steps in the castle. Rip was next to his parents, still not believing that the same beast that had locked him and his father (of course he had already forgiven this) was now the same guy who was kissing his brother with great love and tenderness. And finally Ralph wondered how his eldest son could fall in love with a coyote, not to mention that in theory he had fallen in love when he was in the form of a beast and not a coyote, but when he saw his son's face he could see that he was truly happy and in love. And although he would never admit it, he sees that the coyote's eyes only saw his son with love.

-Maybe this is not so bad-Ralph says surprising his wife and younger son-Rev looks happy and that's all that matters-Harriet and Rip saw Ralph with a smile that later turned into laughter upon hearing- But I still think we should keep an eye on the coyote so he doesn't eat him-

Until then, that was the happiest day for both the coyote and the roadrunner, of course until the days when the two fruits of their love were born.

Shortly after they were married, Rev became pregnant and after nine months and soon a healthy and beautiful alpha was born, who was mostly a coyote but also had some purple feathers on his head andRev's beautiful eyes. The prince was named Crafty E. since they saw that he would be a very cunning and intelligent person, this turned out to be true, Crafty was intelligent, cunning, calm, workaholic, responsible, he was short tempered, all these characteristics were of his father but he was also like his "mother" in certain respects since he was curious and creative.

When the young prince was five years old, Rev laid an egg from which after months of warmth and affection a beautiful omega came out, which was mostly roadrunner but with a tail more similar to Tech's than to a roadrunner's also brown in color as are the feathers of her head and with the same eyes as Tech. The princess was named Swift, a name that fit her finger ring. Little Swift was fast, full of hyperactivity, somewhat childish, optimistic, adventurous, brave, all these characteristics of Rev but she, like Tech, could be serious, calculating, protectionist and a meticulous inventor.

The years passed and passed but the love never ended. The couple continued ruling with justice being appreciated by the town; the now king understood with the help of his now omega that there was much more to life than he believed; Formerly the prince's trusted servants were now the king's friends, and the other servants ceased to see the king as the beast he was before; the Runner family lived in the castle but still continued their lives as inventors and vendors of utensils, traveling occasionally to sell them; The entire Runner family loved the children of kings, after all they were their grandchildren and nephews; surprisingly, Mr. Runner was no longer disgusted or afraid of coyotes, although he said that if his son recovered his sanity one day and decided to leave the alpha and leave the castle with his children, that would not bother him at all; without a doubt everything had improved since the once dark and gloomy castle was now bright and cheerful, and this will continue forever, since in the end someone could see beyond appearance and managed to love a beast.

The end


End file.
